L'étrange enfant apparue a Fairy Tail
by Emoily
Summary: La guilde Fairy Tail a fini le tournois magique, Lucy et ses amies retourne à la guilde mais une nouvelle les attends.


Chapitre 2 : La soirée pyjamas!

_Je lavai les cheveux de Wendy et Roméo et les rinças après. Je me lavai ensuite les cheveux. Après que nous ayons tous fini nous nous sommes mis en pyjamas et allons dans le salon ou tout les garçons étais déjà la en pyjamas._

_-Que la fête commence! Criais tout le monde ainsi que moi._

Je regardais tout le monde, les garçons étais tous en boxer.

-Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous en boxer. Criais-je en maintenant que Levy.

-Ben moi je dors comme sa. Dit Natsu avec un sourire de trois kilomètre.

-Erza est-ce que tu peux leur faire mettre un pantalon mais les laisser en torse nue. Dit Roméo.

-D'accord, vous allez mettre un pantalon maintenant. Dit Erza avec un aura noir.

-Lucy-nee qui d'autre va dormir dans le lit a par que moi , toi et Wendy. Demanda Roméo.

-Tu veux que quelqu'un d'autre sois dans le lit avec nous?

-Hum oui je veux que Luxus sois dans le déjà lit que nous après tout Luxus c'est ton grand frère adoptive. Répondit Roméo.

-Ah ouais pas faux moi aussi je peux etre dans le lit. Dit Luxus avec un sourire.

-Hey Blondie tu es sexy dans ta nuisette noir. Dit Sting en s'approchant de moi.

-Ne Touche pas à mon nice body. Dit une voix.

-Taurus pourquoi tu es sortie? Dis-je en regardants Taurus.

-Je dois protéger le nice body de Lucy-sama.

-Hum je peux le protéger tout seule.

-Comment?

-Frosh vient ici.

-Frosh s'en vien. Dit Frosh en s'approchant avec son pyjamas de lapin.

-Vien te blottir dans mes bras. Dis-je en ouvrant mes bras.

-D'accord. Répondis Frosh en reste dans les bras de Lucy.

-Et si tu vois une main d'approcher de toi, tu la mort. Compris? Dis-je en lui faisans un sourire radieux.

-Frosh es d'accord si une main s'approche je la mord.

-Tu vois Taurus je sais me protéger.

-D'accord Lucy-sama j'y vais alors. Dit Taurus en disparaissant dans un nuage.

-Tu utilise mon chat la. Dit Rogue qui avais rien dit jusqu'à la.

-Hum désoler. Dis-je en rougissant en remarquant le torse de Rogue.

-Frosh si j'approche ma main de Lucy est-ce que tu va me morde. Demanda Rogue.

-Hum Lucy est-ce que je dois mordre Rogue-kun, si il approche. Demanda Frosh en me regardant.

-Mais non tu n'a pas besoin de le mordre, le seule que tu dois mordre c'est Sting.

-Frosh a compris, si Sting-kun approche je le mords.

-Hey Bunny Girl tu as des films d'horreurs dans ta maison? Demanda Gajeel.

-Hum oui j'en ai 50 qui sont dans la premier tiroir a droite de ma télé. Pourquoi? Dis-je à Gajeel.

-Et bien avant que la fête commence on pourrait regarder un film.

-Ah ouais pas faux va pour le film. Dit Grey qui avait enlevé son pantalon.

-Grey, ton pantalon. Dis-je à Grey.

-Oops.

-Pour celui qui décide le film on fait un concours. Dit Rufus.

-C'est quoi le concours? Demanda Levy.

-Hum je ne sais pas. Dit Rufus.

-Ben si tu ne savais pas fallais pas le dire le poète. Dit Gajeel.

-Hum je crois que j'ai une idée. Dit Levy.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Lector.

-On ne regarde aucun film d'horreur, juste de la romance. Dit Lev.

-D'accord avec Levy-chan. Dis-je pour approuver.

-Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas effrayé par des films d'horreur. Dit Sting avec un sourire malicieux.

-Bunny Girl ne peux pas être effrayer puisqu'elle a 50 film d'horreur dans son tiroir.

-Mais comment les a-t-elle eux. Dit Sting.

-Heu ils ne sont pas a moi. Dis-je en voyant la gaffe arriver.

-Alors ils sont a qui. Dit Rogue.

-Heu Luxus. Dis-je en regardant Luxus.

-Oui petite sœur.

-Quoi Luxus pourquoi tes films sont chez Luce. Dit Natsu.

-Ah ouais comme je revient de mission que la maison la plus proche et celle de Lucy je met mes films la. Dit Luxus.

-Quoi et pourquoi elle me la pas dit a moi. Dit Grey.

-Peut-être parce que vous seriez en colère et que vous ne vouliez plus lui parlé après.

-Ah ta pas faux la. Dit Gajeel.

-Bon on le regarde le film d'horreur.

-Aye sire.

-Ma phrase a moi. Pleurnicha Happy.

-Bon comme on es pas pair on va faire des équipes pour ceux qui on peur. Dit Erza.

-Fried est-ce que tu peux écrire les noms de toute la personne présente.

-Bien sur même les exceeds?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Dit Fried en écrivant les nom des personnes.

-Hey Bunny Girl pourquoi tu n'enlève pas ta veste.

-Heu parce que j'ai froid.

-Enlève maintenant Lucy. Dit Erza.

-D'accord. Dis-je en enlevant ma veste pour faire découvrir ma nuisette à tout le monde.

-Sexy Blondie. Dit Sting qui était rouge dans le visage ou plutôt il rougissait.

-Et dire que Luxus, Roméo et Wendy vont être dans le même lit.

-Ah j'oubliais Luxus est-ce que je peux écouté ta musique pendant le film.

-Non.

-Méchant. Dis-je en le frappant.

-Elles sont ou justement mais écouteur.

-Dans ma chambre et ils sont protéger.

-Ok.

-J'ai fini. Dit Fried.

-Met le dans le chapeau et la première personne qui pige c'est Lucy alors si tu pige le nom d'un garçon tu serra obliger d'être collé a lui et comme on es un nombre impair les exceed pigera pour être avec quelqu'un. D'accord? Dit Erza.

-Aye.

-Lucy pige. Dit Erza en mettant le chapeau devant moi.

-D'accord, hum Rogue. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Au tour de Levy.

-D'accord, Gajeel.

-Oh je suis avec crevette.

-Juvia pige.

-Avec Grey-sama. Juvia tomba dans les pommes après.

-A Wendy.

-Avec Fried. Dit Wendy en sortant le papier.

-Hum a mon tour. Avec Natsu. Dit Erza qui avais piger.

-Luxus tu veux être avec qui?

-Tout seule a coté de Lulu. Dit Luxus avec un sourire.

-Et toi Sting?

-Avec Blondie mais comme elle dois collé Rogue je vais me mettre a coté de Rogue.

-Hum Lucy tu es assis sur Rogue ne l'oublie pas et pareille pour les autres.

-Quoi! Dis-je en rougissant.

-Les exceeds vous décidez avec qui vous vous mettez.

-Aye.

Lector, Frosh, Lily et Happy sont venue sur moi.

-Bon on ferme les lumières.

-Erza tu ma oublier. Dit Roméo.

-Oops avec qui je vais te mettre.

-Vien dans mes bras Roméo comme sa les exceeds auront plus de place pour s'asseoir.

-D'accord Lucy-nee. Dit Roméo en allant dans les bras de Lucy.

- Bon on s'assit par terre. Dit Erza.

-Aye.

Je m'asseoir par terre un peu plus a l'avant a cause que Rogue va être derrière moi. Les autres étais déjà assis. Rogue es venue s'installer derrière moi en me donnant une cannette de jus au fraise. Roméo est venue s'asseoir sur moi et les exceeds sont venue sur nos chambres pour s'asseoir. Ont avais pris une couverture pour chacun de nous. Erza et Natsu étais l'un assis sur l'autre. Gajeel a fait asseoir sa crevette sur lui, Wendy était assis sur Fried. Tout le monde s'installa et on regarda la télé. Pendant le film la plus pars des personnes s'étaient endormies comme Erza, Natsu, Grey et Juvia. Sting dormais sur l'épaule de Rogue que lui avais repousser pour qu'il tombe de l'autre coté. Ils ne restaient que moi, Gajeel, Rogue, Roméo, Wendy et les exceeds qui sont encore réveillé. A la fin du film Roméo c'était levé pour aller à la toilette. Moi je restais assis a attendre je sais pas quoi.

-Luxus les films que tu prends son excellent même si la crevette dort. Dit Gajeel en chuchotent pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

-Merci. Bon et si on allait dans le lit Lulu.

-Ah euh d'accord. Dis-je en me levant tranquillement.

-J'arrive Lucy-nee, mais avant je dois aller au toilette. Dit Wendy.

-D'accord. Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Princesse est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi. Dit Loki.

-Loki tu es encore sortie. Dis-je en le frappant sur la tête.

-Mais je voulais sentir la chaleur de ton corps moi. Dit Loki.

J'allais répondre mais quelqu'un avais parlé.

-Est-ce que tu peux pas la fermer un peu avec tes princesse c'est fatiguant a la longue. Dit Rogue en le regardant et il me pris le bras pour me faire r'asseoir entre ses jambes.

-Loki est-ce que tu peux retourné dans ton monde demain tu pourras rester toute la journée a la guilde. Dis-je à Loki.

-D'accord princesse a demain. Dit Loki en disparaissent dans un nuage.

-Tu étais obliger de lui parler comme sa, c'est mon ami. Dis-je en me retournant pour regardée Rogue.

-...

Roméo arrivais et Wendy partie au toilette.

-Lucy-nee est-ce que je peux déjà aller dans le lit. Me demanda Roméo

-Oui Roméo tu peux y aller. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-D'accord merci. Et Roméo part en direction de ma chambre.

-Moi je vais aller le rejoindre Lulu. Bonne nuit. Dit Luxus en suivant le même chemin que Roméo.

-D'accord Lux' oublie pas de me laisser de la place. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-Je vais te laisser la place de mon corps alors. Dit Luxus en me tirant la langue et en laissant la porte de ma chambre ouverte.

J'essaya de me lever mes Rogue me retenez toujours.

-Rogue est-ce que tu peux me lâcher j'aimerais aller me coucher s'il te plait.

-Non tu restes là. Dit Rogue

-Gajeel tu peux m'aider? Dis-je en me tournant vers Gajeel qui dormait en serrant sa crevette euh Levy dans ses bras.

Les exceeds parties rejoint le reste dans ma chambre ainsi que Wendy avec eux.

-Rogue lâche moi.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis bien comme sa. Dit Rogue en mettant son bras sur ma taille.

-Mais je veux mon lit moi. Dis-je en essayant encore de me levée.

-Non.

-Alors viens avec moi dans le lit.

-D'accord. Dit Rogue en se levant et me prenant dans ses bras en mode princesse.

-Heu Rogue je peux marché tu sais.

-Oui je sais mais tu restes dans mes bras. Dit-il en nous dirigeant vers ma chambre.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me lâcher.

-Parce que la personne avec qui je dois être le reste de la soirée c'est toi.

-Mais il est 3heure du matin.

-Aller on va dormir et tu te sauve pas.

C'est la que je remarquais le visage rouge de Rogue. Non mais attendais la pourquoi le visage des garçons sont toute rouge. Ah oui c'est vrai pendant le film ils ont bue de l'alcool. Attend alors sa veux dire que Rogue et saoul.

-Rogue est-ce que tu es saoul.

-Non pourquoi.

-Tu as le visage rouge.

-Et alors.

-Blondie Rogue ne tien pas a l'alcool et quand il a quelqu'un devant lui. Il reste tout le temps avec. Dit Sting qui parlait en dormant.

-Heu ah euh ok. Dis-je en rougissant.

On se dirigea vers ma chambre et on se coucha dans mon lit ou il y avait encore de la place. Je me couchai face au mur et Rogue derrière moi qui me tenais encore par la taille. Roméo savait lever pour se mettre devant moi pour que je le serre dans mes bras.

-Rogue c'est vraiment gênant lâche moi la taille.

-Non et puis tu es vraiment sexy dans cette tenue.

-Rogue lâche Lucy-nee. Dit Roméo fâché

-Toi le minus ferma la, c'est ma Lucy et non la tienne. Dit Rogue fâché.

-Rogue parle mieux que sa a Roméo. Dis-je en le frappas avec mon coude dans le ventre.

-Aie, non mais arrête. Dit Rogue qui me tenais fermement en me retournant face à lui.

-Non lâche-moi.

-Non.

-Oui.

-Non.

-Oui.

-…

-Rogue? Dis-je en le regardant.

-…

-Il dort. Dis-je blasé en me retournant je pris Roméo dans mes bras.

-Lucy-nee sa va?

-Oui juste que la il dors et il me lâche pas. Dis-je en Roméo en l'embrassant sur la tête.

-D'accord bonne nuit Lucy-nee.

-Bonne nuit Roméo.

Et je tombai dans les bras de morphe. Même si c'est très gênant de se faire tenir par la taille. Je m'endormie.

PVD externe.

Luxus fut le premier réveiller en remarquer quelque chose qui cloche. Ils se retournas pour regarder Lucy sa petite sœur adoptive qui l'avais sauvé quand il étais banni et revenue , il parlais encore et des fois il dormais chez Lulu pour ne pas rentrer chez eux qui étais a l'autre bout de la ville. Quand il se retourna il a vue Rogue couché sur la poitrine à Lucy et Roméo qui lui étais sur son ventre. Il se posait la question. Mais pourquoi il es la lui? Mais se tue bien vite quand il vit la main de Rogue sur sa poitrine. Il pris Rogue et le jeta sur le mur.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME DE LA TOUCHER! Avais crier Luxus.

-hein mais de quoi tu parle. Avais répondu Rogue qui venais de se réveille a cause du choc.

-Comment te tu ramassé dans son lit? Dit Luxus en s'approchant et en jetant des éclaire avec les yeux.

- Ben je ne sais pas.

-Tous ses dragons sont pareille ou quoi? Se dit Luxus pour lui-même.

-Hmmm…Gémit une voix qui provenait du lit.

-Bon matin Lulu. Dit Luxus en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Lux' mais pourquoi tu me serre dans tes bras et pourquoi Rogue est contre le mut. Dit Lucy en regardants la scène de ses yeux fatiguer.

-Rogue étais dans le lit se matin avec la tête et la main sur ta poitrine, dit moi que je peux le tuer s'il te plait. Dit Luxus en serrant plus fort la petite mage.

-QUOI! Hier tu voulais pas le lâcher et la quand je me réveille on me dit que tu dormais sur ma poitrine avec une main dessus. Mais c'est quoi ton problème, si tu tien pas l'alcool n'en prend pas dans se cas la! Avais crier Lucy hors d'elle.

-Quesqu'il se passe ici. Dit quelqu'un en défonça la porte de Lucy.

-Natsu repart ma porte. Dit Lucy en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Luxus s'apprêtais en lancé un éclair sur Rogue, mais Sting se mit devant lui.

-Dégage il va payer pour avoir toucher ma petite sœur.

-C'est ma faute, j'ai oublier que Rogue ne tenais pas l'alcool.

-Pas grave je vais le défoncer pareille.

-Lux' est-ce que tu peux ne pas détruire ma chambre, s'il te plait.

-D'accord désoler. Dit Luxus en se r'asseyant sur le lit de Lucy.

-Merci Blondie. Dit Sting avec un sourire.

-Pas de quoi, mais je ne suis aucunement responsable des blessure qui va se produire a l'extérieur de ma maison. Dit Lucy avec un sourire.

Rogue se leva et frappa Sting qui revola sur Roméo qui lui se réveilla en sursaut et sauta sur Lucy pour ne pas être dans la bagarre. Sting savais relever et alla frapper Rogue. Et une bagarre éclata entre les deux anciens dragons de Saberthoon.

-ALLEZ-VOUS BATTRES DEHORS, NE DETRUISER PAS MA MAISON BANDE DE FOU! Avais crier Lucy en les frappants tout les deux sur la tête.

-Aie, son fait mal Blondi.

-C'est ta faute Sting tu sais comment je suis avec les méfait de l'alcool.

-Ah oui c'est vrai la personne qui es en face de toi, tu la lâche plus et tu devient possessif avec, mais sa tu le faisais juste avec Frosh, parce que quand on le faisait et on te mettais devant une fille qui étais devant toi, tu l'insultais et tu partais. Dit Sting avec un sourire malicieux.

-Arrêter de vous chamaillez merd* vous voyez pas que vous avez foutu le bordel dans ma chambre et Rogue je te pardonne pour ton comportement mais toi Sting tu ramasse ma chambre et vous faites copain copain sinon je vous démolie tout les deux.

-Aye Blondie.

-C'est que ma petite sœur retiens de moi. Dit Luxus qui partait dans un fou rire.

-Grand frère veut tu être avec eux pour faire le ménage. Dit Lucy avec une aura noire et serrais Roméo et Wendy dans ses bras.

-Non merci, moi je vais préparer le déjeuner. Dit Luxus en se levant et partis pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Natsu ou sont les autres? Demanda Lucy à Natsu.

-Hum ils sont partie depuis longtemps, Gajeel et Levy sont partis a la guilde, Erza es partie a cause qu'il n'avais pas de gâteau. Fried et Rufus sont partie ensemble a la guilde, Juvia elle es partie a la guilde avec personne. Dit Natsu.

-Oh je vois.

-Lucy-nee moi et Wendy on va aller aider Luxus pour le déjeuner. Dit Roméo.

-D'accord allez-y. Dit Lucy avec un sourire et les embrassa tout les deux sur la joue et ils partaient dans la cuisine.

-Natsu tu peux y aller si tu veux.

-Non je vais aider Sting et Rogue qui range. Répondis Natsu.

-Je vais faire pareille. Dit Grey qui étais assis a coté de Lucy et en sous vêtement.

-Grey tes vêtements mais pourquoi vous voulez les aider. Demanda Lucy en regardant Natsu et Grey a tour de rôle.

-Hum ouais c'est vrai nous on va aller aidée Luxus, tu viens le glaçon.

-Ouais j'arrive micro onde. Dit Grey en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Les exceeds n'étais pas la, alors Lucy regardais Sting et Rogue ranger.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de ranger et aller déjeuner. Dit Lucy.

-Heu d'accord a tout a l'heure Blondie. Dit Sting en partant.

-Je vais rester et rangé moi. Dit Rogue en ramassant des lettres par terre.

-Non j'insiste vas manger s'il te plait. Dit Lucy en prenant les lettres dans ses mains et les rangea dans une boite brune avec des fleurs de cerisier dessus.

-Non c'est ma faute. Dit Rogue en regardant Lucy.

-Rogue c'est pas ta faute et la celle a personne alors va manger.

-Non.

-Rogue fait pas comme hier et écoute moi.

-Non et hier j'étais saoul. Dit Rogue.

-Alala fait se que tu veux mais ne lit pas ses lettres.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as envoie pas.

- Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il aille des boites au lettre pour aller les porter au cieux. Dit Lucy en rigolant et en partant vers la cuisine.

Rogue avais senti qu'il avais fait une gaffe en disant sa. Il continua en ragent et pensa que c'étai sa faute pour avoir dit sa.


End file.
